Automobiles are constantly being redesigned for higher performance and more pleasing aesthetics. The engineering and advancement of the automobile is not limited solely to the body, but includes the wheels of a vehicle as well. As the performance and construction of a wheel advances, so does the price. Unfortunately, with increased price comes a greater risk of theft. There is a strong desire to protect the unauthorized removal of wheels from a vehicle, however, most people are reluctant to cover their wheels with bulky devices or locks.
There are various devices which attempt to securely attach a wheel to a vehicle. One (1) such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,124,035 to Edward P. Hurd which discloses a wheel locking device designed to be installed below a hub cap. The locking device has a central locking mechanism attached to a bolt with projections extending therefrom. Special lug nuts having a peripheral groove are supplied to three (3) wheel frame bolts. The locking mechanism is contained within a housing which also cover the three (3) special lug nuts. When the locking mechanism is rotated the projections move to engage the peripheral grooves of the lug nuts. This device only covers three (3) lug nuts and is specifically designed to fit a wheel utilizing a hub cap. Additional space is required for the projections to rotate and the device is not meant to be seen while in use.
Another attempt to address the security and aesthetics of a wheel is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,326 to Douglas A. Rains. This patent discloses a locking lug nut cover also utilizing special lug nuts having a groove opposite a bolt contacting end. An annulus is used having lug nut attachments extending towards the wheel. The annulus is placed over the lug nuts and rotated until the lug nut attachments engage the groove in the lug nut. A lock is turned to rotate a projection which holds the lug nut attachments in the engaged position. This device only securely holds one of the lug nuts, while the other lug nuts are simply rotatably engaged by the lug nut attachments of the annulus. Additionally, this device has a void in the center, thus failing to truly prevent access to the center of the wheel.
Although the various devices observed may fulfill their individual, particular objectives, each device suffers from one (1) or more disadvantage or deficiency related to design or function. Whether taken singly, or in combination, none of the observed devices disclose the specific arrangement and construction of the instant invention.